


dazed and slightly confused.

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr requests. [79]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Let It Be/Get Back Sessions, M/M, Rough Kissing, Short One Shot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “if you’re comfortable to do so and if you’re not too busy (i wouldn’t want to bother you!) could you please write a johnx male reader x paul where john tops them both? plus, maybe some hair pulling and/or choking. if you do; thank you! and if you don’t; that’s totally fine too! Xx”





	dazed and slightly confused.

1969,

John looked down on his naked lovers with raw hunger in his eyes and felt fire run through his veins as the sheer arousal and slowly forming effects of top quality pot came over him. Paul’s hair was as long as it had ever been and it did something to John that he didn’t expect any kind of hairdo to do. He desperately wanted to grab it. To pull it. And, by God, he would make it happen. He watched you writhe on the bed, your own arousal making you desperate and hard, your hand joined in a tight grasp with Paul’s. A smirk played tentatively on his face as he contemplated his next move; it was a hard battle, restraining himself not to throw himself unto the two of you and touch and kiss every single spot of skin. 

Paul pleaded with whimpers as you bit your tongue in stopping yourself from doing the same. But the torture didn’t last for long as John finally let his hands crawl up on each of the naked men’s legs. It was slowly as he felt the hot flesh and hair that littered the skin until he reached your pelvis and stopped, positioning between you, he first grabbed the back of Paul’s head- letting his fingers entangled into the long dark hair and pull him into a ravenous kiss. While doing so, his dexterous fingers came to play coyly with your throbbing dick. You heard Paul moan as John drew back from the singer while his hand on your dick grew braver. “Kiss each other,” he ordered from you both, and there was no hesitation to do his bidding as he slowly but surely jacked you off. Paul’s breathing hitched, alerting you to the fact that John had moved his now free hand onto his ignored cock so he now was working the both of you up to slowly reach your climax. Paul tasted sweet like strawberries and salty like sweat. His lips were soft and plush, highlighted and enhanced by the beard he had grown out with much success; you tugged on it in the midst of your thoughts, making him moan.

The both of you came suddenly and hard into John’s fists, but he wasn’t done. He gave you a few hard tucks before putting his stained hands in your hair, pulling you away from Paul and he away from you. You looked at him, dazed and slightly confused as your orgasm had completely thrown you for a loop. You blinked a few times before noticing John’s still hard and leaking cock. He sat down on a cushioned chair and beckoned the two of you towards him, ordering you to get on your knees. 

Glistening with sweat and exhaustion, the two men came to his knees, each resting a hand on his thin thighs. John’s hand guided, not forced, your head towards the head of his dick, and you were quick to swallow it up with excitement. You felt Paul’s hands skim the sensitive and warm skin of your neck to reach down to, or what you assumed he was doing, to cup and play with John’s drooping balls. Now it was John’s turn to be loud and vocal about the pleasures coursing through his body. He didn’t last long. He fell back into the chair with a satisfied sigh and closed his eyes as his chest slowly and fell in gentle succession. Paul blinked at you and you, in reaction to his disoriented look, leaned over John’s legs to give him a salty kiss on his pouting lips in reassurance. It had all been to destress John and by all appearances; you had been successful.

**Author's Note:**

> asdfghjkl


End file.
